


Check Yes, Juliet

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: When you and Dean were kids, you didn’t know anything about the right side of the tracks and the wrong side of the tracks. All you knew was you liked each other: a lot. Will it be enough?





	Check Yes, Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings. The format has no dialogue but lots of emotion.

Being with Dean Winchester was like living in the center of a storm that never stopped raging.

It was a whirlwind of emotions, of laughter, of pain, of romance. It was a hurricane of firsts, of first kisses, of first times, of first “I love you”s. It was a tornado of love, of puppy love, of passionate love, of true love.

It was a storm, but it was your storm, together. It never felt impossible, and it never felt dangerous. You may have been young, but you knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that with Dean at your side, your love could weather any obstacle.

You just never imagined that obstacle would turn out to be your own family.

You and Dean were from opposite sides of the tracks.

He was a blue collar boy, who spent the weekends rebuilding cars at his Uncle Bobby’s and you were a white collar girl, who spent the weekends at cotillion. On paper, you couldn’t have been more different, but when you came together, all those labels disappeared. Together, you got to be yourselves, two kindred souls, and it was beautiful.

But, your parents didn’t see Dean the way you did. All they saw was a “troublemaker” from “the wrong side of the tracks”, and, no matter how many times you tried to show them who he really was, they refused to see it.

They wouldn’t let you see him. You fought, and you pleaded, but they wouldn’t give in and you wouldn’t give up. Eventually, you just stopped asking, resorting to sneaking out to be with the man you loved.

Every night, at exactly 11 pm, you were out that window and into Dean’s waiting arms. Taking his hand, it was like the final piece of your heart fell into place, and you knew you couldn’t give that up, no matter what your parents said. That’s when you decided- you and Dean were going to be together, even if that meant leaving your family behind.

Check yes Juliet, are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won’t go until you come outside

Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo

I’ll keep tossing rocks at your window, there’s no turning back for us tonight

Run, baby, run, forever we’ll be, you and me

You and Dean ran away the night you turned 18. As soon as those hands struck midnight, you were out that window and into his arms, like you had been so many times before. But, this time it was different.

This time, it was forever.

In the years that passed, there were times when you regretted that decision, times when you and Dean fought or when money got tight that you thought maybe it would’ve been easier if you had just stayed in your perfectly mapped out life.

But, the second Dean looked into your eyes, all those thoughts would vanish. The moment he took your hand in his, you’d be that 17 year old girl again, young and in love, sneaking out the window into Dean’s waiting arms.

His touches, his kisses, his love, they made everything worth it. All the fights, all the obstacles, they paled in comparison to the heaven you felt when you were with Dean. He completed you, and that made everything, every whirlwind, every tornado, every hurricane, completely worth it.

Dean was worth it.


End file.
